


Head to the Wall

by iknownamouse



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Future fic of Clizzy, I Don't Even Know, I don't get tags, M/M, Raphael love Simon and he loves him back, Rimming, first time fic, fluff maybe, i don't know what emotions are, talking sex talking some more, there's a lot of explained smut, what am i doing instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the kiss deepens, Simon feels Raphael backing him into the wall with a slam. He feels it, but at the same time doesn’t, as his head bangs into the wall as Raphael slides his hands along and then under Simon’s thighs and pulls him up. Simon instinctively wraps his legs around Raphael’s waist, grinding their erect cocks together through their dress pants.</p>
<p>Having just come from Alec’s wedding, or not wedding, they finally had come to their realization that they loved one another and have been blindly oblivious. There was now no haze of obliviousness, or pushing their feelings down and ignoring them, nothing to stop them from bonding their feelings in the physical sense and connecting their emotions together. Since they’ve been blindly oblivious or at least, I have, Simon thinks to himself as he grinds into Raphael."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I do not mean to blatantly ignore Raphael’s asexuality, that is visibly seen throughout the book but at the same time...I ship these two so damn hard that I had to write a fanfic of my own. I am sorry, as a member of the LGBTQIA Community, visibility is important in a world that largely ignores and dehumanizes us. 
> 
> With that being said, Please enjoy this alternate timeline and my first published on AO3 fanfic.There is a very detailed largely slow paced sex scene, and as much talking as I could fit in without just turning this into pure smut with no plot.
> 
> Also unfortunately I do not speak Español, little info about me is I speak French, Haitian Creole, Brazilian Portuguese and some others but none of them helped me in writing this fic with Raphael’s POV...so yeah Google Translate all the way for this. This clearly does not follow the book, as you can see with the warning before and is picked up with Simon taking Raphael as his date to Alec's wedding and rejecting the redhead that shall not be name, because her and Izzy are my tertiary OTP of Shadowhunters. 
> 
> ***BOOK SPOILER!!! Also, partially using the book’s explanation of when Simon is turned by biting Raphael in Hotel Dumort after being turned into a rat and is being saved by Jace and redhead shadowhunter. 
> 
> I do not understanding tagging, and no one has Beta’d this, because it three in the morning and I have no one, noooo one….One is the loneliest number that you;ve ever seen...Two can be as bad as one...but one is the loneliest….uhm **back to reality mousey** that's it.
> 
> Also comments are much appreciated and enjoyed, as well as critical and complimentary feedback.

 

_“Simon, I love you”_ Raphael whispers, turns to face Simon after watching Alec choosing Magnus over what Raphael  is sure Alec thought he had to do for his family.

 

Simon doesn’t seem to notice Raphael talking, because with his vampire speed he goes up to Alec and Magnus with an excited facial expression. Leaving Raphael to sitting there, thinking to himself of what did he just say and the reaction he just received. He took this as a rejection and hurriedly blurs out into the hall and makes his way back to Hotel Dumort.

 

Raphael deep in his rejection and hatred of revealing his emotions, clouded him from actually enjoying one of his oldest friends happiest moments, looking back at the history they’ve had, and how empty Magnus has looked for decades.

 

He doesn’t notice Simon running after him.

 

Simon sees Raphael, walking at a human pace, possibly back home, slows to a stride and yells out, “RAPHAEL SANTIAGO!” because he wants to make a statement, like how Alec did for Magnus.

 

Raphael whips around and sees its Simon, not wanting an explanation of the rejection he was shown to show on his face he quickly recovers, burying deep within him, and paste on his neutral expression over his hurt and straightens his shoulders, before responding.

 

“What is it fledging?” hopefully sounding annoyed, but even to his own ears he sounded exasperated and emotionally drained.

 

_ “I-I didn’t, I mean I didn’t just want to walk or run, cause you know vampire speed and all that, haha” _ feeling his rant becoming more incoherent as he tries to find the words to say, 

_ “ but I didn’t run away from what you said, I was excited from seeing how Magnus and Alec finally clicked, you know like in the Graduate. Where Ben is yelling Elaine, Elaine from the upstairs window, and Elaine looks around her seeing as the angry faces yell at him to stop and Elaine begins to walk away further and they run away together after Elaine tells her mother “Not for me!”, after her mother says “It’s too late!!”, becomes angry with her response and begins slapping her and  I was just telling them how they reminded me of the last scene” _ he quickly explains as he is positive Raphael has never seen the movie, 

_ “and how it was such a monumental scene in the movie, I became distracted and I just went over to tell them and not completely ignore you in the moment we were having, or at least I thought that was a moment, because you know the look we were giving to each other before, and how I didn’t choose Clary as a date even though she asked me”  _ he giggles a little at that idea 

_ “that was wow, I can’t believe she asked me I thought she liked Jace, but then they’re like long lost brother and sister, and who knows if that's true except for Jocelyn who’ll finally tell us all this once we wake her up after getting the Book of the White but what I was saying was-” _

 

Simon stopped his rant only to realize the bored look on Raphael’s face and him slowly turning away. 

 

Simon quickly grabs his hand, 

_ “What I mean is I love you, I’ve loved you since I slowly but finally came to the realization that throughout everything that I have been through with my friends, you have always been the solid undead, get it undead haha, sorry,“  _ he says with a not to sorry grin after his joke on his face, because everyone know how he cracks himself up

_ “but the undead figure in my life that I never want to be removed and I’m sorry if I hurt you by my complete excitement for our friends. I was just so happy and I heard you whisper but at the same time I wanted to congratulate Magnus and Alec before I responded to you. I don’t know what I’m trying to say”  _ trying to gather his thoughts,

_ “I wasn’t trying to ignore you and not because I know you hate when people do that. With your whole; “You’s better give me the respect a clan leaders deserve”” _ he mimics in Raphael’s voice,  _ “but because I can’t ignore the part of me that loves you to the point that scares me when I think of how far we’ve come together.”  _ he shakes, and takes an unnecessary breath in,

_ “How you became my sire with the help of Magnus after we killed Camille, while supporting Magnus through the trials he went through to finally get Alec back.  How you never gave up on me even when...I’m ranting again right, I’m sorry, I love you and I hope you know that no matter what-”  _ he’s cut off with a yelp, a really manly totally manly, not girly like at all yelp as Raphael runs at the fastest speed he’s ever seen back into his master suite.

 

Raphael hesitantly kisses Simon, Simon at first is shocked, but the kiss slowly turns sweet and tender as Simon responds. Simon, attempts to chase Raphael mouth, as he suddenly breaks it off far too quickly.

 

_ “Te amo, I love you, I love you Lewis” _ , Raphael whispers into Sions ear before nipping at his lobe, and staring into Simon’s lust hazed eyes.

 

Simon slowly brings his hands to wrap around Raphael’s shoulders with a grin tugging at his lips, 

_ “Oh now I’m Lewis, would you make up your mind on what to call me, I mean I’ve made up my mind on what to address you as in private, in front of the clan, Magnus, outsi-” _

 

Simon’s cut off by Raphael wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer as he moves to crush their mouths together in a heated kiss. He slowly sucks on Simon's bottom lip nipping at it until Simon opens his mouth, Raphael takes this opening and slips in his tongue slowly winding it around Simons, and sucking on it before he moves further inside his mouth. Soothing his bitten lip with his heated tongue, sliding through to his soft cheeks.

 

The kiss becomes heated quickly as Simon feels the outline of Raphael’s cock through his dress pants. He grinds his hips into Raphael, signalling that he really is ready to bond with the love of his undead life.

 

As the kiss deepens, Simon feels Raphael backing him into the wall with a slam. He feels it, but at the same time doesn’t, as his head bangs into the wall as Raphael slides his hands along and then under Simon’s thighs and pulls him up. Simon instinctively wraps his legs around Raphael’s waist, grinding their erect cocks together through their dress pants.

 

Having just come from Alec’s wedding, or not wedding, they finally had come to their realization that they loved one another and have been blindly oblivious. There was now no haze of obliviousness, or pushing their feelings down and ignoring them, nothing to stop them from bonding their feelings in the physical sense and connecting their emotions together. Since they’ve been blindly oblivious or at least, I have, Simon thinks to himself as he grinds into Raphael.

 

_ “Dios” _ Raphael moans into Simon’s mouth

 

_ “Too much clothes, why are we wearing all these clothes, I mean why are we wearing all of these clothes Raphael” _ Simon rushes out after breaking his lips away from Raphael, and his heated mouth exploration, in a octane higher than normal.

 

Raphael quickly removes his jacket, vest, and dress shirt with tie still loosely attached, as Simon does the same, still clinging onto Raphael with his legs, leaning onto the wall. 

 

Simon after taking off his jacket, dress shirt and tie, ripping the latter in half since he suddenly found he did have the patience to undo the damn tie. He goes to unbuckle Raphael’s belt. Raphael does the same for him, but quicker.

 

He notices the awkward position he’s in  and can’t unzip Raphael’s pants. So he slowly unwinds his legs using the wall for leverage, because falling isn’t really an option in this heated moment.

 

Raphael’s moves Simon’s hands before Simon gets a chance to unzip his pants. And Simon finds himself suddenly in his boxers, Raphael slowly pulling them down.

 

Raphael gives him a small peck,  _ “I don’t want to hurt you” _

 

Simon gives him a confused look but he has researched gay sex on Google, so he gets the gist of Raphael preparing him. 

 

As Raphael slowly kisses him on his way down Simon’s body, keeping eye contact. Raphael bends down on one knee pulling Simon’s boxers to his ankle, lifting up one leg onto his shoulders. He slowly licks Simon’s  _ V area  _ and light colored happy trail, slowly moving to the underside of Simon’s cock, earning him a moan and both of Simon’s hands into his gelled hair messing it as he digs his nails in.

 

He placed an open mouth kiss and licks the tip of Simon’s member. Llicking his lips, and looking into Simon’s mouth, then impales his mouth onto Simon average but thick and heated member. Not completely going down, but halfway as he licks the tip as he feels it rubbing onto his tongue. He removes it completely  out of his mouth licking the underside once more, finally swallows Simon whole until his bottom lip grazes Simons balls.

 

Simon tugs at Raphael’s hair sharply  moaning from the back of his throat aloud.

 

Raphael, slowly comes up and down, sucking in his cheeks as he engulfs Simon’s again and again, not wanting this to end too quickly. He reaches the hand not holding onto Simons leg above his broad shoulder and reaches into Simon’s mouth as he lifts his head away from Simon’s member slightly pulling it up. He moved his fingers through his plush kissed lips, to wet his fore and middle finger.

 

Simon not understanding why Raphael’s fingers are in his mouth with everything going on with Raphael’s mouth on him, moans around them. As he finds he has too much saliva in his mouth being obstructed from swallowing sucks on Raphael’s fingers instead. 

 

Raphael feeling his his fingers wet enough slows his mouth on Simon, and moves his hand holding Simon’s thigh and cups his perk right cheek, bringing his hips forward fucking Simon’s cock into the back of his throat stinging a bit. 

 

He slowly feels around the rim of Simon’s back entrance with his wet forefinger. Slowly slipping his forefinger into Simon’s anus. He feels Simon tensing up, and he removes his member from his mouth taking all of the precum he cane to use as lube. He hears Simon’s frustrated groan. 

 

He spreads his right cheek further and brings his wet mouth filled with precum back to Simon’s entrance. Licking the rim as his forefinger slowly explores the inside of Simon’s anus.

 

Simon no longer giving a frustrated groan, but a guttural moan but relaxing a small amount gives a slowly and steady moan from the back of his throat at this new sensation he’s experiencing.

 

Raphael slips his tongue in while his forefinger slowly fucks into Simon, using the precum as a lube, slowly removing his forefinger and completely engulfing his tongue into the entrance until Simon’s balls slap into his nose. He smell the arousal and want from Simon, stronger than he has smelled it from him when he was sucking him off. After getting most of the precumspread into Simon, removes his tongue. Leading his mouth away after a open mouth kiss, and slowly gets his two fingers teasing Simons rim before licking them for good measure, then enter into him.

 

He slowly stands up, leaving wet kisses along Simons body, until he reaches his neck. Nipping at it while Simons hips move to fuck himself onto Raphael’s fingers. 

 

Raphael thinks Simon is ready for the third finger and inserts it while he removes the two fingers all the way up to his fingernails before plunging all three back into Simon.

 

Simon gives a high pitch scream as he feels Raphael plunging his fangs into his jugular, while steadily but steadily finger fucking him, he feels Raphael slowly drinking from him before he swipes his tongue around it closing the wounds before moving onto another part of his neck and doing it again. The pleasure and pain intermingling, and becoming a sensation he doesn’t know how to react to but to moan,  _ “Rapha...now...I-I’m, I want...please” _

 

Raphael bites deeper and sucks harder onto Simon’s neck as he hears Simon moaning louder and pumping his fingers. 

 

Trying to get them deeper into him, but feeling they are not thick or longer enough. This felt like too much and Simon didn’t know if he could wait any longer for Raphael to get him  _ ready _ , he removes his hands from being plastered onto Raphael’s back, since he was mostly on one leg as the other hooked onto Raphael’s waist. Finally unzipping Raphael's dress pants pushing both pants and boxers all at once. Clipping them with his toes and pushing them as far as he can.

 

_ “Rafa, now...I...now” _

 

Raphael’s still biting and feeding on his Simon, removes his hands, and Simon know he has to do this but it still doesn’t stop the disgruntle moan he gives Raphael.

 

Raphael steps out of his pants and boxers and Simon can feel him picking him up and his hard cock grazing his hole, making him moan for the need of the penetration to come.

 

Simon knew Raphael was muscular and tone, but his dick, was above average too. Raphael was thick, but not too much and the length made him want even more, he had felt it through his pants, and saw it outlined in his sweats as they trained but this, this isn’t want he imagined or dreamed of. 

 

Raphael stopped after closing up the wounds he pierced through Simon’s neck, before impaling Simon on to his painfully hard cock, he whispers into Simon’s ear  _ “Voy a follarte en este muro” _

 

_ “Right now, right now you’re choosing to speak in spanish” _ Simon says breathlessly, despite not needing to breath, but breathless with anticipation.

 

Raphael brings his head closer to Simons, and kissing him as he slowly glides Simon down.

 

Simon gasps into his mouth, and Raphael moves his tongue inside to playfully flick Simons fangs that suddenly protrude as he entered him.

 

He feels Simon’s cheeks hitting onto his thighs and stops, slowly picking Simon up and onto his tip, as if Simon weighed nothing, grabbing harder onto his cheeks and spreading them further as he brought Simon down at a faster speed gutting out.

 

Simon clutched at Raphael’s shoulder blades, as he feels one of Raphael’s hands removed from his cheeks to slamming onto the wall he’s being fucked into.

 

Raphael feels his patience receding as he gets at a faster pace, hearing the slapping sound of Simon’s cheeks onto his upper thighs and guttural his moans to his groans. Using his vampire speed he fucks into Simon, slightly faster, and harder with his strength, not sure as to if the wall he was slamming him against would survive, not that it matters at this point.

 

_ “G-Go-God, Raphael!” _

 

Raphael removes his hand from the imprint on the wall, and back onto Simon’s cheek, spreading them further, and using the wall as a bedding, he aims for where he knows Simon’s prostate is and slows his pace before speeding up making sure he aims at it. Kissing his jaw as Simon moans and digs his nail into Raphael’s back, jutting his head back into the wall.

 

_ “No, I-go-god, I-now” _

 

Raphael crashes into Simon’s lips as his moans fill the quiet of his room, along with their skin slapping against each other.

 

He feels Simon’s hole clutching onto him tighter, and he fastens his pace, making sure to use more of his strength to slam Simon into the wall, pistoning his cock into his prostate.

 

He already spots an indent of Simon’s back and his hands on the wall as pieces crumble to the ground from where his hand was placed. But this is his and Simon’s bond and he wants to make it as strong, passionate and unforgettable as possible.

 

He feels Simons tightening around him and his nails digging into the back, he growls at this making his fast powerful rhythm more erratic and needy.

 

_ “Dios, Si”  _ he growls through the haze of lust not letting him think or speak properly.

_ “Raphaaaaaa-” _

 

He cups the back of Simon’s head and as his fangs are still protruding he moves his head to his neck, as he sinks his fangs into Simon once more.

 

Simon understanding what Raphael is doing, sinks his protruding fangs into Raphael’s but right under his jugular, as he’s being fucked into the wall within an inch of his undead and prostates life, he misses the powerful thrust he’s receiving from Raphael. He moans and shudders as a swell of oversensitivity rises from his stomach up to his neck where Raphael is feeding from him.

 

He feels like he’s becoming jelly as he removes his fangs from Raphael’s neck messily licking the wounds close as he begins to scream from what feels like the last of his reserves from a voice that sounds alien to himself and releases all over his stomach, clamping his anus down around Raphael who moves with his inhuman pace, and perfect aim to what feels like his sweet spot-prostate.

 

Raphael feels Simon, cuming in rushes between them, shuddering as he gushes. The tightness on his cock and the feeling of Simon's blood entering his veins. He releases Simon’s neck, licking and the wounds close. He’s driven to his own release, roaring as he releases into Simon, while slowly alternating between grinding into Simon rolling his hips, and aiming for Simon’s prostate while he stabs into Simon’s body with as much strength as he can. Guiding them to complete their releases.

 

Simon digging into Raphael’s back unconscious of how deep he’s gone, hearing Raphael roar, actually roar, as he himself is screaming a moan of pure bliss.

 

Raphael slowly lets go of Simon’s cheeks, and wraps his arms around his waist as he slowly gives Simon a tender kiss, and soothing pecks onto his jaw, neck and lips as Simon is still moaning lazily and shaking. He turns them around, still holding onto Simon as he walks them onto his bed, finally getting there.

 

Simon lets Raphael slowly move them onto the bed, releasing his death grip with his legs and removing his nails from Raphael’s shoulder blades already feeling the wounds healing. Feeling Raphael placing them on their sides, facing one another as he feels Raphael slowly removing himself, Simon winces at the emptiness and over sensitive area, trying to relax and not shudder as much from the small amount of bliss that waves over his body.

 

“ _ You know, we might have broken through your wall”  _ Simon says looking around the aftermath of their bond. Clothing haphazardly pooled on the floor, with crumbled wall pieces on said clothes. Its surprising because Raphael really cares about his clothing, he turns and looks at Raphael’s profile, know he should ask him something important but his mind is completely blanked and fucked.

 

_ “We did, and your room is next to mines so it is not of any big concern”  _ Not bothering to look up, Raphael says, while getting ready to lay still as his eyes are half way down, looking like he was about to fall asleep any minute.

 

Simon looks at Rahael in amazement, he must be too tired to notice this, he thinks to himself because he usually knows everything about the Dumort, being the clan leader and all. How does he not know where his boyfriend...uh lover...uhm...mate, what is he to Raphael, yes they both love each other. Wait do they need labels, do vampires use labels, no, no getting off topic, I’ll just ask Raphael later, reeling his thoughts back into the topic at large, but did Raphael forget where his room is.

 

He waits and Raphael is not correcting himself so he clears his throat,  _ “Rapha, my room is the other wall, that’s Lily’s room” _

 

Raphael swiftly lifts his head up and stares wide eyed at him, then the large Simon and hand shaped prints on the wall, then back to Simon, and lays his head back down with his curly black hair flopping onto his forehead.

 

_ “Merda” _ he sighs,  _ “¿Qué coño era tan bueno, no puedo recordar las cosas simples”  _ he stops and thinks if he really wants to face the fury of Lily when she finds her precious crystal collection that she has spent decades getting that are placed on shelving she’s built by herself on that very wall, now on the floor and more than likely broken and in pieces.. 

 

Simon sees Raphael eyes slowly becoming the normal size and relaxes as he visibly does, and Raphael lowers his hands from clutching at his hair.  _ That is _ until he puts on a mischievous grin and turns to Simon, “Y _ ou will explain to her later” _ it sounds like it should be playful but at the same time it sounds as though he’s pretty serious to Simon’s ears.

 

Completely ignoring Simons gasps and stuttering “ _ Oh- no, no I will-” _ , he grabs him around his waist, pulling him against his bare body, spreading their cold skins together, somehow creating a welcoming heat under his silken deep red covers.

 

“Sleep now” as he says in his tone when he wants no further protest or arguments. Tangles his legs with Simon’s, and wrapping his arms around Simon to fit them closer into each other, then resting his chin onto Simons soft light brown hair and closing his eyes, with a grin at the mumbling protest Simon is doing against his neck. 

  
Knowing that this is just one of the many moments they’ll have in their immortal lives. As well as one of many mistakes he can now blame on his mate when the time comes.


End file.
